Durinn Frostguard
---------Working on Background and whatnot----- Background Durinn's life was always pretty simple. He lived a normal childhood and grew up to be a mason. He built houses for most of his life, and married a human girl, which was about as strange as it got. They had a little girl and decided to live in Dun Morogh until he was drafted for the Third War to fight the Alliance's numerous enemies. It turned out he had a hidden talent for using an axe and hammer. His skills in using a rifle and a mortar weren't half bad either, though. He was used as a footman until one of the rifleman platoon Sergeants died at the hands of an Orc. He was then transfered to be a platoon sergeant for that Riflemen squad. He fought many hard battles and eventualy he and his platoon lost their lives to the Scourge onslaught. He was risen as a Death Knight at Acherus, and was suprised at the fact that he found both his wife and child staying in New Hearthglen, where he then slew them in the name of the Lich King. After the events at Light's Hope, he could barely live with himself after the atrocity that he had commited on the only people he loved. He swore revenge on Arthas for forcing him to kill his own family, and fought in the front lines of Northrend for five straight years, never resting, never stopping. He eventually reached his goal. He was promoted to Lord-Commander and led one of the first of the many offensive pushes on the Icecrown Citadel. He aided in the taking of the Pit of Saron. After that was secure, he met up with his senior officer, Renhorn Grimtotem, and helped his offensive on the Citadel along with Crok Scourgebane where they held their ground in the center of the Citadel and slew many Val'kyr until news of the Lich King having been defeated... After the fall of the Lich King, he took off to Zeramas and gathered materials for a special hammer he wanted to be crafted as a personal trophy. He aided Renhorn and his disciples in many trivial tasks while he gathered the rare materials for his weapon. Right as it was being made for him he was asigned to aid the Alliance, since there situation seemed to be getting worse, internaly, while the war in Northrend got easier by the day. He then set off to Ironforge, a city he hadn't seen in over five years... Involvement He allies himself with the Ebon Blade over the Alliance, but is having a hard time retaining that relationship with the chaos insueing within the city. Strategy He wears no helmet. Quotes "I got a bullet in here with your name on it and I'm gonna keep firin' 'till I find out which one it is." "No self respectin' dwarf goes into battle sober!" Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Alliance Category:Move to Archive